Breaking Down
by Stormchase
Summary: Fang has just left the Flock, and Max has just read the letter out loud to the rest of the family. Then, Dylan pops in. Drama mainly between Max and Dylan. One-Shot. Lost epilogue chapter of Fang.


This is my first fanfiction on this page, only a one-shot,(a rather long one...) if you like it, please review and comment! :) Thanks! Could you all tell me if this is the right rating? Um..I rated it a T, for mild language...

Disclaimer: All characters and familiar things belong to their respective owners. I do not own Maximum Ride, or any of the characters associated with MR. The courtesy goes to James Patterson. I am most certainly NOT him...(Duh..)

Summary: (Lost chapter of Fang) Max and the rest of the flock have just read the note that Fang left behind...Before Angel. One-Shot.

_Max_

Fang. Why, oh, WHY did you flipping leave us? Whatever reason he left, I don't care. He NEEDS to come back. I almost wish I could go out and find him, but the flock held me back. Nudge looked at me with scared eyes, begging me to not go, because I might hurt myself. She was right, after all. Angel just stared at me, her eyes welling up with tears, like of course a 7-year old shouldn't. Angel just looked so old right then, right there. _'I'm so sorry, Max. It's all my fault, isn't it?' _For about the millionth time that night. Gazzy and Iggy just stood there, disbelieving, trying to comfort me.

"What's going on? Max? Are you all right?" A voice said at the doorway. Dylan's voice. He looked at everyone, skeptical for a moment, then saw the note in my hands, and noticed the one missing flock member. Comprehension dawned on his face, and emotions flashed through his face. First confusion, then hope appeared. I had to think for a second before I got the latter. Angel looked surprised just then, and I could guess why. I stood up slowly, placing down the note gently on the bed. I walked straight across the room, walked right up to Dylan, then slapped him, hard on the face. He wasn't expecting that, and fell back against the opposite wall.

"You JERK!" I half cried, half screamed. Everyone looked shocked, except Angel. Of course, the little mind-reading thing came in handy. Nudge looked scared, and Gazzy and Iggy scooted out of my way. Mrs. Martinez tried to hold me back, but Angel motioned for her to wait.

"I know what you're thinking. You're thinking that since Fang..." I winced a little when I said his name, "..Since he is gone, you can just move in like a little replacement?! Well, you're WRONG! Never more wrong than ever before! Don't you dare deny it, I SAW the hope in your face, you little..." I shouted a few choice words at him, then broke down crying. What was I turning into? First I rage, then I cry, when I'm only supposed to rage. I screamed and stormed, all the while pounding my fists into Dylan's admittedly solid chest. He didn't seem to be hurt by my punching and hitting as much as what I had just said. His turquoise eyes betrayed his hurt, and Angel looked alarmed.

"Max, wait! STOP!" She yelled, and everyone, engrossed by watching me punching Dylan, jumped at her words.

"Max, it's okay. Come here." She said, with her irresistible mind control. I resisted for a second, then decided I would hear what she was going to say.

"I know you're hurt, and you did see hope in Dylan's eyes," She said, shooting a sharp glance at Dylan, and therefore confirming my suspicions, "But he just wants the best for you. He's hurt because you're hurt, and shares your pain. He wants nothing else at the moment, except trying to find out how to make you less hurting." Angel finished, looking at Dylan for confirmation. He nodded, and gently brought me into his arms. I winced, because it was exactly the way Fang used to hold me. But Fang was gone. I broke away from him, my eyes apologizing. Dylan looked hurt, but he tried his best to understand. Well, I guess I have to give him some credit for trying.

"I'm sorry. To all of you. I'm going out to find him." I said, my voice cracking. I cleared my throat, ignoring Dylan's pained looks, and the flock's worried glances at me. Angel thought, _'NO, Max! You can't! Fang is LONG gone, and you can't find him anywhere. I can't locate him, and without a location, you don't have a chance! Plus, it's going to be dangerous!' _

"I DON'T FREAKING CARE! I'm going to find him, and you can't stop me!" I yelled aloud, and jumped out of the window without bothering to open it, shattering glass along the way. A dozen cuts littered my arms and exposed skin, but I didn't feel the pain, or stinging. Even the sight of blood didn't deter me. I was consumed by only one thought. That was, I was going to find Fang, and I was going to bring him home.

&(*)&

As it turns out, I didn't find him. Twice, I thought I saw a black streak over the moon, but both times, those were just birds. Ironic. I was trying to find FANG, not a flock of stupid birds. Eventually, I gave up, and headed back, where the flock was waiting for me. I looked at the smashed window, and glanced apologetically towards Mrs. Martinez. She nodded, accepting the broken window. The flock immediately gathered me into their arms, and I felt safe. But the gaping hole in my chest was still there. And always would be, unless he came back.


End file.
